It is well known that efficient operation of mass transit vehicles is highly dependent on moving passengers into and out of the vehicles in allotted time. If, after opening, doors are obstructed or prevented from closing for various reasons, design of the vehicle is such that the entire train is prevented from moving. If with presently used edges the obstruction is of the type that essentially allows the doors to close with a deformable obstruction such as clothing and/or straps used to hold purses or cameras trapped between door edges, removal is very difficult, and a passenger hazard exists.
The invention disclosed herein comprises use of resilient door edges which are in abutment for the doors in a closed position. The edges are configured to prevent train movement if the doors are obstructed by a substantial object and allow easy withdrawal of deformable material from a preferred direction, as mentioned above, from a trapped or captured position between abutting edges.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a resilient sealing edge for bi-parting power operated doors suitable for use in door systems controlling passenger flows into and out of a mass transit vehicle, wherein door closure and train movement is prevented when a substantial obstruction to door closing is present.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a resilient sealing edge for the above-mentioned mass transit vehicle whereby deformable objects captured by abutting door edge seals can be easily withdrawn.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a sealing door edge for power operated doors suitable for use on a mass transit vehicle wherein for a door closed position, the interstices between abutting increase on withdrawal of a trapped deformable object.